


Never Ending Hero

by sentarstage



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Kingsglaive - Freeform, Kingsglaive Spoilers, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, first fic, lunyx, lunyx if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentarstage/pseuds/sentarstage
Summary: Nyx Ulric kept his word and defended Insomnia against Niflheim as best he could but the Lucii kings are not done with him yet.





	Never Ending Hero

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for AO3 and first one shot ever. I might make this into a series if I can keep the inspiration going. 
> 
> Beware, I have no beta so there may be some grammatical and/or spelling mistakes but hopefully it's okay overall.

It was dark and the air so heavy even shallow breaths were arduous to take. Feeling as weak as a new born, Nyx slowly cracked open his eyes only to see the same ethereal gloom that surrounded him when he desperately called to the ancient Lucii kings for help. The same Lucii kings who were ready to let Insomnia burn and thousands of innocent people suffer simply because Nyx was not of _royal blood_. 

Nyx snorted bitterly at the thought and then cringed as the slight movement reminded him of his injuries. Gingerly rolling to his side, the young kingsglaiveman grit his teeth and pulled himself up onto his knees and then to his feet to look around.

_I suppose this is death then. No peace, no glory. Just never ending shadows and pain._

It had to be worth it though. Too many had already lost too much to this conflict with Niflheim. The inhabitants of Insomnia may have been spoiled and ignorant to the disasters surrounding them but that didn't mean they deserved to suffer as well. 

Nyx shook his head, trying to dispel these thoughts though immediately regretting it as a sharp pain lanced through his head. Blinking through the watering of his eyes, Nyx noticed a pale mist beginning to form around him in the gloom. Swirling hypnotically before taking the shape of ancient titans. 

_Nyx Ulric._

Whispers came from these ghosts of kings long since past, booming in Nyx's ears as he tried in vain to keep them all in sight. 

_Nyx Ulric, you have kept your word._

"You don't need royal blood to be honourable and do what's right." He spat back. 

It wasn't necessarily a smart choice to be mouthy to ancient kings but when you've stared betrayal and death right in the face more times in the last couple of days than the rest of your life, only to end up dead in the end, you can probably be excused for your increased levels of ire and cynicism. 

_You have kept your word and we have kept ours. The power of kings for your life._

Nyx hung his head, the reminder of his sacrifice unnecessary but still painful. Looking back up, he glared into the eyes of ghouls. 

"So, what now then? Do I just fade away into nothingness? Burn away in eternal hell for not being worthy of your precious ring?"

_Your life is ours, Nyx Ulric._

Yeah, I think we've already established that, Nyx thought bitterly. I suppose old age can cause memory loss even this damn place. 

_Your life is ours and we have use for you yet._

"What?!" Nyx couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Use for me? People aren't playthings, you know! I've already given you my life, what more could you want!"

_SILENCE!_

A gust of wind blew through the gloom, knocking the already weakened Nyx to his knees and causing shivers to wrack his body. The ghostly figures surged before him, their ire palpable. 

_We have use for you yet. Balance must be restored and the power of Lucii kings returned._

_Luna!_ Nyx realised with a start. 

How could he forget the pale beauty with wisdom beyond her years but a stubbornness that betrayed her true age. Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, the youngest oracle in history. She had to have gotten out of Insomnia, Libertus wouldn't have allowed anything less once Nyx tasked him with her protection. 

"She got out! Luna, she has the ring and she got out! I swear it!"

_The oracle has left Insomnia. She travels in search of our heir._

"That's exactly what I'm saying! She got out and she's looking for the prince! If anyone can get that ring to him, it'll be her!"

_The oracle is young and travels alone._

Nyx frowned in confusion, "No, Libertus is with her. I told him to stay with her!"

_Independence is a strong trait within this oracle. She travels alone._

Nyx could have hit his head against a brick wall in frustration. Of course Lunafreya would manage to convince Libertus to part ways with her. That girl had the face of an angel but a silver tongue, her sense of duty driving her to make some questionable decisions. 

_Such as hurling herself out of an aircraft carrier! If I hadn't have gone after her, she'd have never have made it out alive!_

Biting back a bitter smile at the memories, Nyx looked up at the kings of old. 

"You clearly want me to do something but what the hell can I do? In case you hadn't noticed, I'm dead because of you!"

_Your life is ours, Nyx Ulric._

Nyx felt his vision begin to swim as the Kings' voices began to whisper into a crescendo. 

_Your life is ours and we have use for you yet._

The figures before him began to dissolve into mist once more, swirling around his stumbling body. 

_The oracle is alone. The ring is vulnerable!_

The swirling mists picked up in ferocity, the rags that were once Nyx's kingsglaive uniform flailing in its wake. 

_A protector is needed, Nyx Ulric!_

No longer able to keep his eyes open, Nyx could only hold his arm against his face and brace himself against the gales that now buffeted his body, the voices booming in his ears. 

_THAT PROTECTOR IS YOU!_

With a deafening thunderclap of sound and a flash of white light, the misty gloom disappeared. 

Nyx could feel himself laying on his back, a dusty breeze caressing his face and hard rubble beneath his body. Blinking open his eyes, Nyx squinted as he was met with the bright blue skies he thought he'd never see again. Pulling himself into a seated position, Nyx could feel the pull of his injuries all over again. The old Lucii kings may have needed him alive again but clearly they didn't need or care to have him in perfect health. 

Looking out into the distance where one of Insomnia's gates lay, Nyx took a deep rattling breath. 

_Don't do anything stupid, Princess._ Nyx shook his head with a disbelieving laugh, _At least not until I get to you._


End file.
